


It's Alright

by LeoValdezIsHot



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Background Relationships, Blood, Established Relationship, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's Alright (Jack Stauber Song), M/M, Married Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Mild Gore, Mood Whiplash, Sad Ending, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot
Summary: It's alrightI'm hereEverything's alrightFeels weird but calmI wanna hear It's alrightPatrick didn't really know why he even agreed to go trick-or-treating with Pete in the first place.They were two grown up men, and Patrick didn't even like Halloween in the first place.He guessed it's because he just wasn't able turn down any of his husband's wishes.Yeah, Patrick never expected that this night would end brutally.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Dallon Weekes, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> An early Halloween fanfiction since I just got it done and wanted to post it before I forget about it.

Halloween.  
Probably Pete's favorite day of the year.  
Patrick couldn't say the same for himself, though...  
He'd never been a fan of anything to do with horror, and they were way too old to celebrate Halloween anyways.  
But somehow, Pete had managed to convince him to go trick - or - treating with their friends, who, for some reason, were just as excited as Pete was.  
Patrick couldn't share their enthusiasm.  
Right now, he was rolling his eyes as Pete stepped out of the door in his green Yoshi suit, trying to growl and look intimidating.  
Embarrassed, Patrick buried his face in the cap that belonged to his Mario costume.  
"Why the fuck did I even marry you," Patrick sighed.  
"Because you love me," Pete retorted happily, pressing a kiss on his cheek, and Patrick went as red as his costume.  
"Good for you," he mumbled.  
"Because if I didn't, you'd be dead already."  
Pete sighed, let go of Patrick and looked up at the full moon.  
"If I was a vampire, 'Trick, you couldn't kill me. Well, as long as you don't impale my heart on a stake, but I doubt you'd do that."  
Sometimes, Patrick truly considered doing it.  
But with Pete gone, they'd need a new bassist and lyricist, and Patrick didn't want to go looking for one.  
And he loved Pete way too much, Patrick silently admitted to himself.  
"Vampires don't exist. And no," Patrick quickly continued as Pete opened his mouth to answer.  
"Werewolves and wizards don't either."  
Pete frowned.  
"You're such a party pooper. Who says they don't? Yeah, there's no proof of them existing, but there's also no proof of them not..."  
The shorter man was getting more and more irritated.  
Ever since they were together, which was since 2005, even though that was more of a secret affair they both weren't proud of since Pete still had a girlfriend at that time, with a small fallout in 2009 - Pete constantly annoyed Patrick with his passionate speeches about supernatural things.  
Patrick didn't believe in them, although his favourite movie was Ghostbusters, but Pete totally did.  
Every time Halloween drew nearer, Pete decorated the house with pumpkins, skeletons and much more scary stuff.  
He also wanted to go trick - or - treating with Patrick every year.  
Patrick had threatened to sleep outside if Pete continued to do that, but Pete never did, and his husband also never went through with sleeping outside.  
"Just shut up, okay? If we have to do this, then at least don't annoy me all the time, will you?"  
"Yes, sir," Pete bowed and smirked up at Patrick.  
The singer only rolled his eyes.  
He loved Pete so much, but sometimes he could be a real pain in the ass.  
Literally.  
The bassist looked around the place again. Even though it was still October it was very cold and their costumes weren't particularly thick, so he was shivering a bit.  
"Let's go now. The others must be waiting for us already."  
Pete stretched out one hand and looked at Patrick with his best puppy - dog eyes.  
Taking a deep breath, Patrick grabbed it and let Pete drag him with him. 

After about half an hour, they arrived at Gerard and Frank's house, the place they had agreed to meet at.  
The others were there already, Gerard and Mikey in vampire costumes, Frank as a werewolf, Ray was a wizard, Brendon was Satan, Ryan a zombie and Dallon a fairy.  
Then Patrick recognized the other two members of his band, both of them in costumes that matched those of their singer and bassist.  
Joe had a Luigi costume and Andy a Princess Peach one, which looked absolutely ridiculous and amazing at the same time.  
Patrick shook his head, stunned, but he couldn't suppress a little laugh.  
Mikey narrowed his eyes and inched closer to Dallon once he noticed Pete, who was staring at him with the same dark gaze.  
Patrick bit his lip, jealousy clawing at his insides, and tugged at Pete's sleeve until he finally walked over to Joe and Andy with him.  
He didn't want to find Pete talking to Mikey one more time in his life.  
Patrick and Pete hadn't been together when Pete had a fling with Mikey, but the fact that it even happened still hurt.  
Yes, Patrick was a pretty jealous person.  
Pete had been one of the first people - apart from his mother - who truly believed in him. He'd helped the insecure seventeen - year - old boy with his immense stage fright, complimented everything he did and worshiped the very ground he walked on.  
Today, Patrick was much more confident and didn't need that much reassurance anymore, but he still didn't want to lose Pete.  
Never. 

With a big smile, Joe handed Patrick a pumpkin shaped bowl.  
Patrick took it reluctantly.  
He couldn't believe that he, a thirty-six old man would go trick - or - treating with other thirty to forty - year - old men.  
It was totally ridiculous, but Patrick knew that the others were crazy enough to do it, and he didn't want to sit alone at home the whole evening.  
So he pretty much had no choice but to go with them.  
Even though he didn't even think that anyone in their right mind would give them sweets.  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Tricky. You like sweets, right?," Pete tried to cheer him up, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
Groaning, Patrick shoved him away, but he couldn't prevent blushing slightly.  
And he was technically right; Patrick really liked everything that was sweet.  
No wonder he ended up marrying Pete.  
"Yeah, maybe," he mumbled under his breath.  
"We'll go with Pete and Patrick, okay?," Joe called to the others, patting Andy's shoulder.  
Mikey looked at his bandmates, then at his boyfriend, and finally decided to go with the rest of My Chemical Romance, saying goodbye to Dallon as if he was going into war, holding his hand as long as possible.  
It looked so stupid since Dallon was still in his pink fairy costume.  
He seemingly regretted his decision as he, realized that his brother and Frank were making out again, with Ray just standing awkwardly next to them.  
"So, are we going now or not?," Patrick sighed impatiently after a few moments.  
Pete looked at him doubtful.  
"Did you discover your love for Halloween just yet?"  
"No, I just want to get it over with it."  
"Well, then let's go! Let's meet here in about three hours again, then we can have a look at our new delicious sweets. Maybe we'll even find some real vampires along the way!"  
"Don't start that again, please."

They were walking for about half an hour now, Pete rushing from door to door with bright eyes to get his sweets.  
Andy and Joe were close behind him, while Patrick was trailing behind, looking over his shoulder constantly.  
He felt pretty uncomfortable in the darkness.  
There wasn't a single star visible on the night sky, but the huge full moon loomed over the whole city.  
He could swear that the moon had a bloody reddish tint, but the others would probably laugh at him if he pointed that out.  
At every sound, he flinched, even though it probably was nothing.  
"Come on, Tricky! You don't have anything yet!," Pete shouted enthusiasticly across the street.  
Patrick shook his head slowly, but then ran to catch up to them.  
Suddenly, he heard a low growl and almost jumped.  
"Patrick, are you alright?," Andy asked concerned.  
"I - I heard something," he whispered, his eyes fixed on the dark houses.  
"I heard it too," said Pete. "Was probably just a dog."  
Pete, Joe and Andy looked at each other, then Joe shrugged.  
"Let's keep on going. Here's nothing that could hurt us."  
"Yes. Definitely."  
Patrick wished he could believe them, but then he thought of the growl again.  
He'd never heard anything like that before. It sounded so deep, so angry, so malicious.  
Was that truly a dog?  
It had to be.  
Now he was acting like Pete, thinking werewolves and all that stuff were real.  
Patrick was being ridiculous.  
The others were right.  
There was nothing. 

As a kid, he'd been really afraid of the dark, checking his bed every night for monsters.  
His mother had always told him that everything was alright, and that there was nobody who would hurt him.  
He'd wanted to believe her, but as a five - year- old child who was afraid of pretty much everything, that wasn't easy.  
And his fears hadn't gone completely, even now.  
Patrick quickened his pace, the blood pounded in his ears and coldness gripped his heart, the ice spreading in his whole body.  
That wasn't normal, that totally wasn't normal. Something was not alright.  
Patrick felt like he was being watched.  
He wanted to get out of that dark city as fast as possible.  
He wanted to be home again, curling up with Pete on the couch and watching Ghostbusters, like they did at every Halloween.  
"Guys, wait for me!" 

As they were walking through a particularly dark alley, without even a tiny bit of light, Patrick heard the growl again.  
But this time, it sounded much closer and louder.  
He could almost feel the breath of whatever that was on his neck.  
Shivering, he turned around, the air turning colder.  
The freezing claws grabbed his heart once again, his head was spinning, and he slowly dropped to his knees.  
Blood - red eyes were glowing in front of him.  
Pete, Andy and Joe stopped once they realized that Patrick wasn't with them anymore.  
"Patrick, what's the matter?," Pete called, running towards him, grabbing his shoulder and shaking his husband frantically.  
"L-Look," he rasped, barely audible, and pointed at the russet shape that was stepping out of the darkness, followed by even more, all their eyes glowing.  
The air got colder, and now Patrick was sure that the moon was red.  
"Wha -"  
Pete was cut off by one of the animals jumping over a trash bin, creeping up to them slowly, snarling.  
It was a wolf.  
Oh, why did he agree to go with them in the first place  
He'd wanted to stay at home because he didn't like trick - or - treating, but perhaps he'd subconsciously known that something terrible would happen.  
Patrick had always dismissed Pete when he was talking about his weird supernatural creatures like they truly existed.  
Now he realized that they did.  
Doing anything costed him so much energy, those wolves seemed to drain all the warmth and hope from their surroundings.  
After opening and closing his eyes multiple times like a fish, he finally managed to speak.  
"You were right, Pete. You were always right."

The russet wolf opened its jaws, blood dripping from the long, sharp teeth.  
It was as least twice as big as a normal wolf, with hard, strong muscles and claws that were as long as a kitchen knife.  
All four of them let out a screech, trying to run away as fast as possible but the wolves had quickly surrounded them in the narrow alley.  
Pete instinctively reached for his belt, since he used to have a pocket knife with him a long time ago.  
But it wasn't there anymore.  
They had no chance.  
They couldn't even scream for help since the cold radiating from the wolves weakened them so much.  
Now they were all alone in a dark, dirty alley with giant werewolves.  
"It's no use. We - we can't do...anything."  
If Patrick had only listened to his gut feeling and convinced the others to stay at home.  
At least the members of Panic! and MCR were trick - or - treating at a complete different part of the city - hopefully they wouldn't encounter the wolves. teeth.  
What would they do if Fall Out Boy didn't return to their meeting place?  
Would they even find their broken, destroyed bodies  
Patrick thought of them, of his other friends, his mother, his siblings, his fans - everyone.  
He was sure that they wouldn't survive that.  
Whatever happened after death, Patrick hoped he'd be with the others.  
"I - I'm sorry."  
Pete, Joe and Andy were seemingly feeling the cold now too, since they all gripped their chests, groaning, and sank to the ground.  
Patrick felt a strange calmness fill him as he looked at the werewolves.  
He didn't feel panic, not anymore.  
The singer didn't know why, but he almost wanted to reach out to touch their muzzles.  
But before that could happen, all the wolves jumped at them.  
The russet wolf landed on Patrick's stomach, pressing the air out of his body.  
He was too weak to do anything, he could barely see anything anymore since everything was so blurry.  
The wolf lowered its head and buried its fangs deep in Patrick's throat, blood splattering on the wolf's face and the cold ground.  
Patrick heard the screams of the others, but they were muffled like he was hearing them through a thick wall of foam.  
Shivering, Patrick raised a hand and touched his ripped open throat.  
Immediately, it was covered in scarlet blood.  
Its overwhelming stench filled his nose.  
The wolf was looking down at him, a massive paw ripping his Mario costume open.  
The day had started to lighthearted, going trick - or - treating with friends.  
How could this happen?  
Pete had been right all along, werewolves existed, and they had been stupid to walk through a city at night, when the full moon was shining.  
Patrick only hoped that the others, wherever they were, hadn't encountered any werewolves.  
He tried to open his mouth and speak to his dying friends, but that only caused more blood bubbling out of his body.  
The sacred liquid covered his whole chest by now, life seeping out of Patrick's broken body alongside it.  
The wolves had stepped back and now watched their prey succumb to their wounds.  
Their heads rose and the yowled at the bloody moon.  
Patrick tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't anymore.  
Slowly, they closed, for the last time

It's alright  
I'm here  
Everything's alright  
Feels weird but calm  
I wanna hear it's alright  
I wanna hear it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> Since I never really explained some things in the story:  
> Brendon and Ryan reconciled, Dallon stayed in Panic! and now they are the members of the band.  
> They all live in the same place since it made the story easier to write. 
> 
> The members of Panic! and MCR survived.  
> The werewolves only attack people in narrow alleys, and since the meeting place was in the open, they didn't attack them there.  
> If Patrick, Pete, Joe and Andy hadn't gone into the alley, they would have survived.  
> The wolves already trecked them down, but would have left them alone if they stayed on the straight path.  
> Of course the others looked for Patrick, Pete, Andy and Joe, but they never found them since the wolves dragged their bodies with them.  
> I'm pretty sure they still cling to the belief they're still alive.  
> That's something I've always found really creepy - somebody dissappears, and nobody ever finds out what happened to them.  
> So they just got added to the long list of people that disappeared in that city, and nobody knows what happened to them.  
> Also, even though the werewolves could try to live as normal humans, they decided not to and hunt down humans every full moon.


End file.
